Ich liebe dich
by Angelcerise
Summary: Es ist eine Hiruma/Sena Story. Mamori will das Sena das Football-Team verlässt. doch der möchte das nicht... Wer neugierig ist wie es weiter geht soll doch einfach mal reinlesen XD


Ich liebe dich

Hier bin ich mal wieder^^

Ja ich weiß... ihr denkt bestimmt wie kann die jetzt hier was neues schreiben, wenn sie schon so lange nicht mehr bei den anderen FF's weiter geschrieben hat...

Das tut mir echt leid, ich habe zur Zeit, wie eine Flaute... außerdem muss ich so viel für die Schule machen und muss viel nach holen, da ich fünf Wochen krank war *seufz*

Vielleicht liest das hier jemand...

Es ist eine Eyeshield21 FF XD  
Ich habe gemerkt das es nicht viele von diesen gibt... kann ich nicht verstehen...

Die Serie ist doch richtig gut...

Naja jedenfalls wird das hier eine SenaxHiruma FF...

Ich kann nur sagen, das dies nur ein OneShot wird... zu mehr habe ich nicht Zeit...

Ich werde auf jeden Fall meine anderen FF's weiter schreiben... vielleicht schon in diesen Ferien, die ich bald habe... mal sehen...

Okay genug geschwafelt... jetzt geht es los...

Ach eins noch... mir gehört nichts, ich verwende die Personen nur und verdiene kein Geld mit dem OneShot ;-)

Warnung!!! Dies sollte von keinen gelesen werden der es nicht ertragen kann, das Mamori nicht verständnisvoll ist...

Hiruma wird etwas anders sein als in der Serie, nicht so fies, etwas smarter XD

Und Sena etwas selbstbewusster, am Ende...

Wem das stört sollte es nicht lesen...

Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß ;-)

P.S. Lasst doch bitte ein Kommi da *lieb guck*

Sena seufzte. Er war genervt, nein mehr als das , er war wütend. Warum? Ganz einfach Mamori Nee-chan ging ihn mal wieder auf die Nerven. Jeden Tag meckerte sie rum. Er wusste gar nicht was sie hatte, seit sie erfahren hat das er Eyshield21 ist, versucht sie zu überreden aus den Team auszusteigen, um –aus ihrer Sicht- etwas ungefährlicheres zu machen.

Am Anfang hat er ihr noch stillschweigend zugehört und sich nichts dabei gedacht. Er hatte ihr ihn ruhigen erklärt das er diesen Sport liebte und um nichts auf der Welt diesen aufgeben würde. Sie aber hörte nicht auf.

Heute war mal wieder so ein Tag an dem sie es versuchte. „Weißt du Sena, für dich ist so ein Sport nichts... wie wäre es mit dem Schwimmteam? Wenn du schon einen Sport machen willst wäre es doch auch möglich einen gefährlicheren zu betreiben. Oder mit den Sprinterteam? Da kannst du deine Beine optimal benutzen ohne das du Gefahr läufst verletzt zu werden." Mamori redete noch eine Weile, wo sie immer mehr Möglichkeiten aufführte.

Und Sena? Der stand daneben und hörte sich alles an und lächelte dabei gequält. Er sah keinen Ausweg, er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich weg. Dann sah er seine Chance in Form von Hiruma, lief auf diesen zu, rief im laufen noch Mamori ein „Tschüß" zu und stoppte dann bei Hiruma.

Dieser sah Sena an und wartete auf ein zechen von diesen, was auch dann endlich folgte. „Hey Hiruma, du bist meine Rettung, Mamori Nee-chan hört einfach nicht auf zu quatschen...". „Warum sagst u ihr nicht einfach sie soll aufhören?" fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Sena wurde rot bei dieser Geste. „Du weißt doch, das ich das nicht kann.. könntest du nicht mal mit ihr reden und ihr sagen sie soll aufhören mich überreden zu wollen aus den Team aus zusteigen?" mit großen Augen sah er seinen Teamchef an.

Hiruma konnte diesen Blick nicht standhalten, sah zur Seite und seufzte. „Na gut, ich werde mit ihr reden, aber wenn sie er nicht kapiert –was ich denke- musst du es ihr sagen". „Danke Hiruma, du bist der Beste" Sena umarmte diesen fest, als er merkte was er tat lies er schnell los, wurde rot und lief davon.

Der Blonde schaute ihn nur hinterher, seufzte wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zu Mamori.

Sena inzwischen war zum Clubhaus gerannt, wo zum Glück niemand war. Seufzend lies er sich auf einen Stuhl im Raum nieder und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. //Was war das denn? Ich muss mich zurückhalten. Hiruma darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen, das ich ihn liebe. Das war mal wieder knapp. Ich kann mich einfach nicht zusammen reißen, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin. Er macht mich so nervös. Ich weiß ja nicht ml wann ich mich in ihn verliebt habe... es war plötzlich da. Ich wollte es ihm schon so oft sagen, doch traue ich mich das nicht. Was wird er machen wenn er es weiß? Findet er mich dann eklig und ignoriert mich? Das würde ich nicht aushalten können... Vielleicht lacht er sogar über mich? Was soll ich nur machen? Es wird von tag zu Tag schlimmer... klar er kann einen richtig quälen, wenn es ums trainieren geht, aber mich stört das nicht... ich würde gerne mit ihm mal alleine sein... nein sowas darf ich nicht mal denken.. ich kann froh sein das ich in seiner Nähe sein darf während des Trainings und das ich ihn mein Freund nennen darf. Nie werde ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehen, lieber bleibe ich nur ein Freund, als das er mich ignoriert...//

So in Gedanken merkte er nicht, was sich vor dem Clubhaus, einige Meter davon entfernt, abspielte.

Hiruma hatte währenddessen Mamori ganz in der Nähe des Clubhauses gefunden und ging nun zielstrebig auf diese zu. Sie bemerkte ihn erst nicht, doch als er nah genug ran war sah sie ihn an. Als er dann vor ihr stand, fragte sie „Was kann ich für dich tun Hiruma?". Er holte noch mal Luft. „Ich möchte das du aufhörst Sena zu belästigen. Lass ihn in Ruhe, er ist glücklich im Team..." er wollte noch weiter sprechen doch Mamori unterbrach ihn sofort. „Ach er ist glücklich... ich denke eher nicht. Du kommandierst ihn herum. Als ob das nicht schon genug wäre nutzt du ihn nur aus. Nur weil er 40 Yards in 4,2 Sekunden läuft, heißt das nicht das du ihn einfach so einer Gefahr aussetzt. Er ist viel zu schmächtig für den Sport."

„Ich nutze ihn gar nicht aus, er liebt diesen Sport und macht ihn gerne. Und gefährlicher als andere Sportarten ist er auch nicht. Das Team schützt ihn doch vor den Gegenspielern. Also was ich dein Problem." Hiruma war sauer, wie konnte Mamori er nur wagen ihn sowas zu unterstellen, als würde er Sena einer Gefahr aussetzen.

„**Klar er liebt den Sport. Er macht ihn nur damit du zufrieden bist, versteh doch er mag den Sport nicht. Er hat Angst vor dir."** schrie sie ihn an, sie verstand einfach nicht wie Hiruma so etwas behaupten konnte.

Jetzt wurde es ihm zu bunt, jetzt schrie auch er **„Er hat keine Angst vor mir, ich sehe ihn an das er den Sport mag. Aber du gehst ihn ja auf die Nerven mit deiner Bemutterung. Er braucht das nicht. Lass ihn also in Ruhe mit sowas."**

Sena im Clubhaus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er das Geschrei vernahm. So stand er auf und verlies das Clubhaus. Sena brauchte nicht weit gehen da sah er schon Hiruma und Mamori die sich gegenseitig anschrieen. Er ging näher heran.

„**Ich soll aufhören ihn zu bemuttern... das ist ja wohl die Höhe, wie kannst du mir sowas vorwerfen, ich mache mir Sorgen um Sena und will ihn beschützen, vor allem vor jemaden wie du einer bist, der nur die Leute ausnutzt und sie dann wegwirfst."**

„**Das stimmt nicht, ich würde Sena nie wehtun, ich liebe ihn viel zu sehr..."** er verstummte als er merkte, was er gerade gesagt hat. Er wollte sich erklären doch Mamori lies ihn nicht.

„**Ach so ist das, du willst was von ihm, das kann ich nicht zulassen... Sena hat nicht so eine Neigung. Er ist nicht schwul, schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf. Wie kann man nur das eigene Geschlecht mögen... das ist nicht richtig. Sena sucht sich eine Freundin in seinem Alter und nicht einen Jungen, schon gar nicht du... er könnte dich nie lieben. Vielleicht mag er dich aber bestimmt nur als Teamkamerad oder Freund... aber doch nicht als festen Freund." **

Mamori machte eine Pause und sah Hiruma heraus fordernd an. Dieser hatte den Kopf gesnkt und schien in Gedanken // Sie hat ja recht, Sena wird mich nie lieben... aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er aus dem team aussteigen würde...// er war wie gelähmt und konnte nichts sagen. So fing Mamori erneut an zu schreien „**Du bist so was von ek..."** doch sie konnte gar nicht weiter sprechen, weil sie unterbrochen wurde.

Sena der sich bis jetzt alles ruhig angeschaut hat, war sprachlos. //Hiruma fühlt also dasselbe wie ich?... Ich kann es nicht glauben... aber was erlaubt sich Mamori Nee-chan eigentlich Hiruma so nieder zu machen... und das noch vor allen anderen...// Sena stapfte wütend auf Mamori zu und unterbrach diese, als sie gerade weiter schreien wollte.

„**Was machst du hier mit Hiruma Mamori?"** er lies mit Ansicht das Nee-chan weg. Diese drehte sich erstaunt um und sah Sena sprachlos an. Hatte sie Sena noch nie so mit ihr schreien gehört.

Auch die anderen und Hiruma schauten Sena geschockt an, hatten sie ihn doch nie schreien gehört. Mamori fasste sich wieder und ging einen Schritt auf Sena zu. „Sena, was schreist du so? Ich habe dir doch nichts getan... und warum fragst du mich was ich mit Hiruma mache?"

Sena holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich frage mich gerade warum du Hiruma so runter machst? Vor allem wie kannst du es wagen ihn eklig zu nennen, nur weil er auf Jungs steht? Und wie kannst du es wagen für mich zu sprechen, du weißt gar nicht was ich möchte? Ich habe dir schon öfters gesagt das ich Football liebe und im Team bleiben werde, doch du hörst mir nicht zu. Dann frage ich Hiruma ob er dir das mal erklären kann und was machst du? Du machst ihn nieder. Soll ich dir mal was sagen Mamori, ich stehe auch auf Jungen".

Das hatte gesessen. Er war totenstill, alle schauten Sena an. Hätten sie nicht gedacht, das dieser schwul ist, aber vor allem Hiruma und Mamori waren sprachlos. Hiruma weil er es nicht glauben konnte, das er Chancen bei Sena hätte und Mamori, weil sie nicht glauben konnte das Sena schwul war.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht Sena. Das sagst du jetzt nur so." Mamori schaute Sena an. Dieser lachte bloß und ging auf Hiruma zu. Packte diesen am Shirt und zog ihn etwas runter zu sich.

Dieser wusste nicht was das sollte, riss aber geschockt die Augen auf als er warme Lippen auf seinen spürte. Schließlich schloss er wie Sena die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Mund und fuhr dem Kleineren über die Unterlippe und bettelte so um Einlass. Sena öffnete diesen bereitwillig und ihre Zungen tanzten wild miteinander.

Die anderen die das sahen, rissen geschockt die Augen auf, konnten sie doch nicht glauben, das dies wirklich passierte. Weiter abseits stand das restliche Team und grinste. Hatten sie doch längst bemerkt das die Beiden sich liebten. Und Mamori? Die ist in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Langsam lösten die zwei ihren Kuss und sahen sich in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Yoichi" flüsterte Sena. Dieser konnte es nicht glauben erwiderte jedoch „Ich dich auch..." dann küssten sie sich erneut.

Ende^^

Diesmal noch kein Lemon...

Ich habe mich nicht getraut *rot wird*

Das soll nicht heißen, das ich so was nicht schreibe, aber ich finde das passt an diese Stelle nicht...

Ich schreibe auf jeden Fall noch einen anderen OneShot zu den Pairing, dann kommt aber sicher ein Lemon XD


End file.
